A Very Odd Halloween
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: What if Ethan had a web site? Three familiar faces get costumes from a certain shop and their lives are changed forever. Oneshot.


This is probably a one shot but I might add another chapter if only to kill some more of the rappidly spawning plot bunnies. I own nothing. Each line break is a change of pov. I know that the shows the costumes are from didn't come out yet, but please bear with me.

* * *

I sighed as I went through costumes online. Why again is it that Diana wants me to dress up? Oh, that's right, because I told her that up until now, I've never gone trick or treating. She threatened me with no comics for a month if I didn't at least agree to chaperone some local kids. I'm sixteen but that apparently didn't stop her. In the end she had to bribe me with the promise of a new weapon and that next year I can pick what she dresses up as. Maybe I'll make her dress up as a troll. No, she'll be more disgusted with a princess costume.

I'm just happy that I found this great site online called Ethan's Costume Shop. Apparently it's linked to a small store in California and the costumes are wicked. I continued to scroll through page after page of costumes before giving up on the girls'. All they had were princesses and ghosts. Lame with a capitol L.

I grinned as I spied a DVD case with an angry looking silver haired teenager swinging a sword. Wicked character? Check. Something to piss Diana off? Cross dressing out to do the trick. Nothing to scary or gory? Check. Sure, it wouldn't of been my first choice, but this would still be great.

I went under boys and clicked the anime button. I searched for a few minutes before my face fell. Damn it, they didn't have it. I saw a message pop up at the bottom of the screen.

"Hello, I'm Ethan Rayne, the owner of the store and web site. Are you finding everything alright?" it read.

"No," I typed, "I was really hoping to get a special costume but you don't seem to have it."

"I'm sorry to here that, maybe you can describe it to me and I'll see what I can do," Mr. Rayne typed back.

I told him the character and he quickly messaged back that he just got one of the costumes in but hasn't updated the site yet today. I told him thanks before we began to talk about payment. He even gave me a discount for the inconvenience.

He then told me that it would be here two days before Halloween and that he wanted to get the perfect sword to go with the costume. I thanked him again before saying goodbye and jogging to the kitchen where my watcher was working on dinner.

"Did you find something?" she asked while continuing to chop chicken for the chicken alfredo.

"Hell yeah, and you are going to love it," I said in my most convincing voice.

"Oh dear," she said as her imagination began to conjure up probably horrifying images.

"How's this sound, if you can guess what it is, then you can change it to something from Party City if you want," I offered.

She just grinned as I washed my hands and began to make the sauce. I knew my costume was safe. Diana has no idea how obsessed I am with anime and my DVDs are tucked away in a box in my closet normally so there's little to no chance of her discovering them.

Soon enough, dinner was done and as we ate, Diana guessed somewhere between twenty and thirty different costumes. Each one was more ridiculous then the last and none of them were anime. As we finished eating she continued to guess as I reveled in knowing something she didn't.

This was going to be a fun three weeks.

Across the country Ethan Rayne grinned as he found an old Japanese katana in the back of an antique shop.

The three weeks would be fun, but Halloween would be the best of all.

* * *

I finished cooking dinner and served it to my father and brother. I was happy today, but didn't show it. A Halloween costume was being shipped from somewhere called Sunnydale free of charge. The man online was so nice and he said that he had the perfect costume for me. As long as I told people that I got it from an site online called Ethan's the owner would give it to me and I acted as advertisement.

We ate dinner in silence and I asked to be excused to my room. Donny followed me up and spotted the box.

"Tara, what's that?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"M-my costume. A n-nice man shipped it f-from C-California for free," I responded carefully.

"Oh, why'd he do that?" Donny asked.

"He s-said th-that I could get it f-free if I t-told people where I got it f-from," I responded.

"Oh, I'll be right back," he said as he ran out of my room, returning moments later with Dad and a pair of scissors.

"Here, Dad says he wants to see it to," Donny said as he handed me the scissors.

Fear replaced the excitement that I was feeling as I worried about whether they would let me wear it or not. I pushed back my fear and slid the scissors down the length of the box, the blade easily cutting through the tape. I then pulled the box open and barely managed to conceal my wide grin.

I carefully took out the orange long sleeve top that I knew had a sleeveless backless black shirt underneath. I then took out the black pants and a pair of lightweight brown shoes. I grabbed a long purple wig and a small box that I opened that contained gold contact lenses. I took out the last few items in the box, a beige sash, neck warmer, leg warmers and arm warmers, and sighed in relief as Dad left the room without saying anything to me.

Donny left as well, slightly disappointed that I would get to go out this year.

I got one day of freedom a year and that would be Halloween. I don't know why, but I always got to go out on Halloween. If I could find a costume that wasn't a witch I was allowed to dress up. I also stayed far away from demons for obvious reasons. Halloween was the one night a year I could be what ever I wanted.

I dressed in my costume and went in the bathroom. I smiled a cocky grin, a bit hard but the costume helped, and thought that this costume was perfect. The skin tone wasn't right, but the costume was still great.

I then went back to my room, took off the costume and waited for eleven o'clock for Bleach to come on. I snuck downstairs nearly every Saturday and, surprisingly enough, I've never gotten caught.

As the goddess of flash fought with the captain of squad two, I knew this year's Halloween was going to be great.

* * *

I sighed rubbing my temples at my father's idea of a joke. I glared at the costume before sighing again. Why is it that my father suddenly decided to grow a sense of humor?

The costume was a ridiculous looking thing with green tights, a red shirt and a black and yellow cape. It also came with a utility belt and my father told me that I am to gel my hair to look like the boy from the cartoon.

He said he got the costume from a shop called Evan's, or something like that, and this came from America, but that didn't help. No matter what, it seems like I will be looking like a traffic cone, but more importantly, a bloody idiot.

I went back to rubbing my temples and sighing. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day indeed.

* * *

Reveiw please, and points go to whoever can guess who is what character.


End file.
